


Concrete Evidence

by EAST (WESTAGE)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, They're Really in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST
Summary: Ryan wants to be held by Shane, and Shane just wants— Ryan."Ry— are you staring at my chest?""Uhm — of course not, I was just — Uh, staring...at your dick?"





	Concrete Evidence

It happened by accident. But it had _happened,_ and that one time absolutely _refused_ to leave Ryan's thoughts alone.

Now, every time Ryan would look at Shane Madej, his eyes would involuntarily dart down to glance at his chest, even if it _was_ for just a second. Or two. 

"Ry— are you staring at my chest?" Shane asked, clearly amused, as Ryan failed to look away in time.

"Uhm — of course not, I was just — Uh, staring... at your dick?" Ryan said, unable to think quickly, and Shane burst out laughing. 

It was getting bad. Ryan knew that he'd have to get himself to stop eventually. But it was just so tempting.

Ryan wished he had never tripped. He wished that Shane had never caught him. He wished that he had never felt the warmth of his best friend's tight hold on him; he wished he had never felt the softness of Shane's t-shirt against his face. He wished Shane would have quickly let go of him, instead of waiting for what felt like an eternity; the only sound between them being their own heartbeats.

And he wished — and oh God — Ryan wished that he'd never inhaled the smell of Shane's dumb, absolutely _disgusting_ sweat; and never realized _how much he loved it._

Instead Ryan wished he had fallen face down on the hard concrete, which would probably have given him a concussion. 

But of course, Ryan didn't care, because even a _cracked skull_ would be less painful than whatever his heart was making him go through right now. 

Ryan wanted to hold Shane. Badly. He wondered if getting a proper hug would cure him of this infatuation.

 _Yeah, infatuation! That's definitely what this is,_ Ryan thought, relieved.

*

Shane teased Ryan Bergara for a lot of things; his fear of ghosts, being on top of the list, and his height coming close in second.

But these days, Shane really couldn't understand what the _fuck_ was wrong with Ryan. 

Did he just not own anything that fit him _badly?_ Either Ryan's clothes were getting tighter and tighter each day, or Shane was starting to notice how incredibly gorgeous he looked in everything.

It was quite rude of Ryan, to be honest, to look this beautiful around his gay best friend, who may or may not have developed a crush on him.

"You're _in love_ with him," Sara said, grinning.

"Absolutely not, he's — he's... uh, tiny," Shane said, struggling to come up with a reason _not_ to be in love with Ryan, "And what he's doing these days? Yeah, whatever he's doing is... _completely homophobic._ "

"Wha—? How so? Did you tell him that you're gay?"

"Of course not, but _I am_ gay and he's causing me emotional agony."

"Ah."

It was true however, as Shane had to do his very best not to reach out and touch Ryan's arms (and oh God, his arms; Shane reckoned he could write very bad poetry about them). He did his best not to stare at Ryan's ass (which, to be clear, was very distracting in those tight jeans of his), and he tried his best not to stare at Ryan in general.

It was very hard, but Shane could handle it. That is, until Ryan fell _right into his arms._

Shane knew he was holding on for too long, but he couldn't help it. Ryan was just so tiny, and even with all his muscles and Shane's lack thereof, Shane felt as if he could protect Ryan from the world. 

Shane felt as if he, in fact, in that very moment, had _the world_ in his arms. 

Shane wanted to hold on. And Ryan did not seem to be pushing him away. It made his heartbeat quicken, and he was sure that Ryan could hear it, loud and clear.

Finally, Shane made himself let go. Ryan wouldn't look at him.

"You okay, Ry?" Shane asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Y-yeah," Ryan said, looking flustered, and not meeting Shane's eyes, "I am."

*

Ryan was used to being alone with Shane; in fact he enjoyed it: but this time, it was different. They were finally _completely_ alone, which they hadn't been for weeks, but unlike every other time, there was an aura of _something_ between them.

Ryan wanted to blame it on ghosts, but he knew what it really was. 

Sure, they were laughing and joking like before, but it felt off. As if they both were thinking about something completely different from what they were talking about.

Ryan couldn't take it.

All he had thought about for the last few weeks was his dumb, idiotic, _really pretty_ best friend. He was bitter to admit that he had thought about Shane more than he had thought about _Atlantis_.

"Hey, Shane, could I ask you for a favor?" Ryan said, deciding that enough was enough. One more day of this _doubt_ and he'd die. Probably.

"Yeah bud, what's up?"

"I know this'll sound completely creepy and weird but," Ryan braced himself, "CouldIgetahug?"

"Wh-What?"

"Forget it— uh, it was stupid—" Ryan said, feeling his momentary courage quickly dissolve.

"No— What — Ryan, I didn't _hear_ you," Shane clarified, his eyes full of concern, even though his lips twitched to a smile.

"Oh... Uhm," Ryan cleared his throat, looking away, deciding to try again, "Well. I was wondering if you could maybe, uh, give me a hug?"

Shane looked at him, eyes wide, forgetting his attempts to look cheery.

"Uh it's for an experiment—" Ryan quickly explained, "I mean... well... I kind of liked it? Uh, when I tripped and you caught me... Uhm, I don't know— it was obviously because I was relieved that I did not smash my head into a concrete floor — but it was also more than that... and I... uhm—"

Ryan immediately stopped talking as he felt Shane wrap his arms around Ryan, pulling him close.

Ryan felt the familiar warmth surround him, and the smell, and the _feeling_ of Shane just being there made him go crazy, and oh god how he wanted more.

Ryan hugged him back, wrapping his arms around Shane's neck, and couldn't help but trace his fingers up to grab Shane's soft hair. He buried his face in the crook of Shane's neck, and closed his eyes. 

Breathing. Waiting. _Longing._

Shane was on _cloud fucking nine._ His mind spiraled out of control and decided to replace his logical thought process with an extra romantic version of Disney's "I see the Light". 

He was holding Ryan. Ryan Bergara. In his arms. And Ryan had consented. In fact, he had _asked_ Shane to do it. 

Shane _almost_ wondered for a second if parallel dimensions _did_ in fact exist, and if he had travelled to one of those by any chance. _Almost._

Shane felt Ryan bury his face in the crook of his neck. He felt his soft breathing, and felt Ryan's fingers trace across his hair.

Shane lost it.

He pulled away, and kissed Ryan, his hands going down to wrap around Ryan's waist, to hold him closer. Tighter.

Ryan pulled back after a moment. He raised an eyebrow.

"I only asked for a hug, Shane Madej."

"O-oh, I'm so sorry I—"

Before Shane could apologize, Ryan kissed him to shut him up. Shane gladly kissed back, this time more passionate. It became more hungry, as Ryan felt Shane's tongue against his own. He let out a small whimper when he felt Shane's hands on his ass, but didn't stop, and neither did Shane.

After moments, they both pulled apart, breathing heavily; Shane going visibly red, and Ryan unable to stop smiling.

Shane rested his lips against Ryan's forehead, as they stayed in each other's arms, neither wanting to move away.

"Well, did your 'experiment' work?" Shane asked softly. 

"Yeah, turns out I'm in love with you," Ryan answered, in a barely audible whisper, but they were close enough for Shane to hear it just fine. His heart fluttered.

"Yeah, that seems to be the case here," Shane said, as Ryan wheezed, giggling, "But I'm definitely in love with you, too."

Ryan looked up at Shane, pulling him close.

"At least that's one mystery we've managed to solve."

"Thank God. And Jesus."

They began to kiss again, this time, laughing along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> yo it's ya boy east, back at it again with the fluff. 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr (send your questions/theories/concepts/prompts!): northeasting.tumblr.com


End file.
